turanicjuchefandomcom-20200213-history
Turanic Juche
Turanic juche is the idea that all Ural-Altaics need to unite under a great leader. The Turanic Juche is firmly rooted in the ideals of sustainability through agricultural independence and a lack of dependency and Extremist Ural-Altaic nationalism. and ethno nationalism. Turanic jucheists belive in the Altai-Uralic Theory. And are super nationalistic about it. Turanic jucheist. Turanic jucheist belive in a race theory of Ural-Altaics being suprerior races and at the bottom there are Armenians and Greeks.Some turanic jucheist belive that indo europeans are behind capitalism but not all Economic policy Turanic jucheist belive in self reliency and that foreign trade is not needed. Turanic Jucheist also want exessive interfierence in the economy from the state to protect the Ural-Altaics from "aliens". Turanic Jucheist want the people to be more agricultural and Turanic jucheist are isolationists they dont want to attack or trade with any nation. Turanic jucheist want equality for all Ural-Altaics they want universal schooling and healtcare but only for Ural-Altaics. Turanic jucheist allow some privatised businesess but they are supervised by the state and need permission from the state to exists. if it grows too large it will have to be split up. also the price of the products is based on how much work has been put to the item. The currency is owned by the state. Most jobs are owned by the state. They view that the group is more important than the individual and everyone should work for the good of the state and for the Ural-Altaics. Turanic jucheist dont accept anything from foreing nations not even aid because they deem it cowardly. they also want to dismantle private property and are enviromentalists. they belive that only a strong nation can achieve socialism. the people are organised into states wich get representatives in the goverment and are semi autonomus there will be 30 states in total. Turanic jucheist want a strong military to keep their independence and to save the turanic workers from the indo europeans. they belive that help from other nations is only a last resort thing. Turanic jucheist want to seize the means of production The State Turanic Jucheist want a very strong state. There is 1 "main leader" wich has most of the power and then there are 30 provinces. Each province is semi-autonomous but the leader has the final say. There is also a goverment with 1 representative from each province wich are elected. the representatives have the power to suggest new laws and vote on them but the leader has the final say on the laws. Then there are 10 advisors in total wich are elected in the top 10 provinces with the biggest population. the advisors must have a knowledge of all or most Ural-Altaic cultures. The ruler only has a few limitations wich is to follow the ideology of turanic juche and not to do trade with "aliens" ( foreingers ). when the leader dies the goverment will vote for a new leader from the old leaders family. Social Politics Turanic jucheist are very conservative they oppose gay marriage, immigration from "bad races", transgender rights and other "progressive" things. Turanist Jucheist belive that the Ural-altaics are the best and they hate indo-europeans and chinese people, but celtics, nordics, some south slavs, and baltics are the exeption and they dont hate them they are neutral on other races and dont care about them.Turanic Jucheist dont want to kill the "bad races" but deport them or forcefully assimilate them. they hate the greeks and armenians the most. Turanic jucheist still belive in gender equality but dont call themselfs feminist. they belive that every turanic or ural altaic culture is equal. they also believe that if a "bad race" accepts the ideas of turanic juche they are considered superior to others from their race and turanic jucheist accept them Revolution turanic jucheist want power by force and after they have got a country they will try to free all turanics from other countries. they only accept help from turanics. and they belive that a revolution is succesfull only when relying on an organized military force Political chart Turanic juche is part of the "third position" but if forced into the political chart they are authotarian left, they can be called either leftist or third positionists Religion Turanic Jucheist belive that the provinces can choose their religion and the goverment is not allowed to choose the religion of the states. Provinces provinces vote for a represetantive every 10 years the represetantive has the power to make decisions about the province and in the goverment and the 10 provinces with the biggest population vote for an advisor Motto the motto of turanic jucheists is - we make the white man run. History Criticism Turanic Juche has been criticised for being racist, and for their policy of isolation. ( this page only talked about the ideology of turanic juche and is in no way encouraging any hate towards people this is only information )